Tea's Uncle's Friend's son
by Envytheawesome
Summary: Tea's uncle comes to visit, and he brings his friend's son and daughter. His son brought a game that he and Yuugi play. Will Yuugi survive? READ TO FIND OUT! R


Hey! I gots a new story! YAY! ... 'thoughts'. "talking". **Yuugi's friends don't know bout Yami yet! but Yuugi does.**

**R&R ENJOY!**

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

TEA'S POV

"Hey! Tea!" Yuugi called as I was walking home from school.

"Hi." I said and stopped so he could catch up. He had a growth spurt in the last month and he was almost as tall as me. Just about one inch shorter, not including his hair, including his wacky hair he was slightly taller than me. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked, I usually waited for him after school so we could walk home together. We arn't a couple, if that's what your mind was thinking.

"I have to be home early, my uncle and his friend's son and daughter are coming to visit." I said and continued walking.

"Can I come?" Yuugi asked, walking next to me.

"Sure, I guess." I said. I didn't really think anyone would mind if Yuugi came too.

"Do they like games?" Yuugi asked, being his child-like self. He still had the millenium puzzle. I don't know why he wears that thing, it's just a puzzle, right?

"I don't know, this is the first time they've visited." I responded.

"Oh." He said, sadly.

"But I'm sure they do!" I said reasuringly. Yuugi looked happier.

We walked to my house and opened the door. When we got in the livingroom I saw that they were already here.

"Hello Tea, this is Uncle Avile." My dad said pointing to a man about 50 years old. "and this is Panya and Jason. They're from America." Dad pointed to the two that looked about Yuugi's and my age.

Jason looked sort-of gothish. He had really dark brown eyes, was wearing black pants with a red shirt, he had a black nose piercing and had black hair. Panya was all happy-like. She had bright blue eyes with short blond hair, she was wearing a light pink shirt with a bunch of flowers on it, and she had blue-jeans on. It was shocking that they were related.

"Hi Tea! Who's that?" Panya said pointing at Yuugi.

"That's Yuugi, he's my best friend." I said.

"Hi." Yuugi said.

"Hey" Jason said.

"Do you like games?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course! Who doesn't?" Uncle Anile said. Yuugi looked delighted.

"Hey! What's that thing around your neck?" Jason asked, walking towards Yuugi.

"That's my millenium puzzle." Yuugi said proudly.

"Oh, that's lame. It's just a puzzle." Jason said looking bored.

"It's not just any puzzle! It's an Egyptian puzzle! The **millenium** puzzle!" Yuugi said defending his puzzle.

They started fighting about it.

"Whatever" Jason finally said and walked back and sat down.

"How about we play a game?" Uncle Anile said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Whatever." Jason said.

"Ok!" Panya said.

"What game?" Yuugi asked, back to his happy self.

"I brought a game." Jason said, smiling evily.

"Oh not that game!" Panya said, "You always win! And it hurts!"

"What game?" Yuugi said curoiusly.

"It's called 'The Sanveilki'." Jason said.

"How do you play?" Yuugi asked.

"Yuugi, I will only tell you if you play against me." Jason smiled and took a big box out of a green bag.

"Don't do it Yuugi! I've seen him play this before! Its not nice!" Panya said.

"I don't think it's a good idea Yuugi.." I said.

"I will play." Yuugi said, ignoring all of us. Panya face-palmed.

"Ok the rules are simple. You have to take one deck of cards, the cards will have monsters on them. You pick a monster and put it on the table, you will have no idea what card your opponent lays down because you must put it face down. Then on the count of three, you flip your card over and whoever has the better card wins. It's kind of a luck game." Jason set up the board.

"Ok" Yuugi said and sat down oppisite of Jason.

"Oh and I almost forgot, whoever loses has to give up their soul.." He said inocently

I was freaking out! 'If Yuugi loses, I never get to see him again.. well I'll still see him, just not his soul... But still...'

"Ok." Yuugi said calmly. I do not understand how he is so calm, its not like he has two souls...

Jason finished setting up the board and gave Yuugi a deck of cards.

Jason took a card and layed it face-down on the board, Yuugi did the same. "1.. 2...3!"

Yuugi flipped over his card, it was a red dragon. Jason's was a small yellow bird.

"You win Yuugi." Jason said and put his card under the table, Yuugi smiled and put his back in his deck.

Yuugi and Jason put two more cards on the table. "1..2..3!" They flipped them over. Yuugi's was another dragon. Jason had a giant blue dinosaur.

"I win" Jason said. Two more cards. "1..2..3!" Yuugi had a big rat, Jason had an ant.

"I win." Yuugi stated

They went on for about an hour. Uncle Anile went into the kitchen, Panya was chewing on her nails in anticipation. Finally they were down to their last cards. It was a tie, this would deturmine the winner.

"Are you ready to lose your soul?" Jason asked.

"Whatever." Yuugi said. I finally lost it.

"YUUGI! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS? YOU COULD LOSE YOUR SOUL! AND THEN I'D never see you again..." I ended in a whisper.

"Tea, relax. I'm not going to lose, and if I do, I'll come back." Yuugi said smiling at me.

I blushed, for an unknown reason. "How would you come back?"

"Just, trust me." He grabbed hold of his millenium puzzle. "Trust me"

I nodded. "I trust you." He smiled.

"Well, if that stupid puzzle makes you so confident, let me take it." Jason reached over and took the puzzle. Yuugi suddenly looked worried. I wonder why.

"Ummm.." He said worridly. "Give it back!" He reached for it but Jason held it out of his reach.

"You try to take it and I'll break it." Jason said. Yuugi retreated. "Good. Lets play." He put the puzzle on the table.

They put their last cards on the table. "1..2..3!" They flipped the cards over. Jason had the red dragon.. and Yuugi had the small yellow bird. I gasped.

Yuugi's eyes widened and his card started to glow. Yuugi's card sliced through his chest. Yuugi reached over and grabbed his puzzle, as if it would help him. Then he fell over, still holding the puzzle. Jason laughed.

"NO! YUUGI!" I started to run over to him when I saw him move. Jason saw too.

"What? He shouldn't be able to move..." Jason said, suprized. I was extreamly confuzed. Yuugi got up.

He mumbled something about the millenium puzzle. ...Something was different about him... He had a confident aura around him.

"Yuugi?" I touched his shoulder.

"No, Tea." He said, confusing me even more. He turned to Jason. "Now, I bet my other soul."

"Ummm...Ok" He said and they began to play.

'Other soul? Yuugi has two souls? But he said he wasn't Yuugi..Sweet, adorable, Yuugi... wait... Do I love Yuugi? I think I do...' I thought to myself.

It was about an hour before they finished, the other Yuugi won.

"DANG IT!" Jason said, and his soul was sucked up. A glowing light came from nowhere and implanted itself in Yuugi. Then Yuugi went back to his sweet, cute, self.

'I am definetly in love with Yuugi, its a good thing he had a growth spurt, so now I don't have to bend down to kiss him...Oh god...STOP IT BRAIN!' I thought, mentally slapping myself.

"I told you, Tea. I wasn't going to leave you." He smiled sweetly. I blushed.

"I trusted you... BUT NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD!" I ran up to him and hugged him to death. (not liturally)

"T..Tea I c..can't !" He studdered. I let him go and he gasped for air.

I stared at him. His adorable face, his wacky hair,... his lips... I licked my lips.

"Are you ok Tea?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worridly.

I walked closer to him.

"What are you doing?" He looked slightly uncomfortable. He started to blush. That gave me confidence.

I leaned in and pushed my lips onto his. His face turned red, and mine did too. After a few seconds he kissed back and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I slipped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes. Warmth spread through me. My lips tingled, and I needed air. I pulled away. Yuugi smiled.

There was no need for words.

o.O.o

Thats all! Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE! :)


End file.
